bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Your Electronicles To Work Day!
Take Your Electronicles To Work Day! is the 25th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Mrs Kahani takes Cadabrin and Bloomie to the dentist office, they accidentally lost Mrs Kahani's notebook in the arcade and they must work together to get it back. Trivia Characters * Loundrel * Doomer * Splattery * Flatterine * Squidling * Gloobert * Cadabrin * Bloomie * Mr Kahani * Mrs Kahani * Dr Michael * Kimi (Non-speaking cameo) * Carmen Story The episode begins at the Kahani Castle. Mr Kahani: "Kids! C'mon! It's time for Take Your Electronicles To Work Day!" All: "Yay!" Splattery, Flatterine, Squidling, Loundrel, Gloobert, and Doomer hurry to the car. Cadabrin and Bloomie walks by. Cadabrin: "Okay, Dad! We're ready!" Mr Kahani: "Sorry, kids! You're not going!" Cadabrin: "Aww, c'mon, dad!" Bloomie: "Every time you goes to work with your boys, they have a great time. And we get stuck with your mother all day!" Mr Kahani: "Aww, c'mon! My office isn't that awesome!" Loundrel: "Hurry, Dad! We’re gonna be late for work!" Doomer: "Yeah! We don't wanna miss the bagel and donut cannons!" Mr Kahani: "Gotta Go! They drive away. Mrs Kahani comes out. Mrs Kahani: "Kids! I have a Surprise for you!" Cadabrin: "A surprise?!" Bloomie: "What is it?" Mrs Kahani: "I decide to make this Take Your Adoring Couple to Work Day! You guys are coming with me." Cadabrin: "To the dentist?!" Bloomie: "I don't know about this." Mrs Kahani: "C'mon! You guys can do anything fun!" Cadabrin: "Well, when you put it that way." Both: "We're in!" They arrived at the dentist. Dr Michael: "Okay, Kimi. The pain will go away before you know it. In the meantime, here's a lollipop. Good morning, Mrs Kahani!" Mrs Kahani: "Good morning, Dr Michael! You remember my son Cadabrin and his fiancee, Bloomie. Right?" Dr Michael: "I see. How are you kids doing?" Cadabrin: "Great!" Bloomie: "Clean as a whistle!" Dr Michael: "I see!" Mrs Kahani: (Takes the kids to a vacant office) "Okay, Kids! While I'm working, why don't you guys try to spend time together. Here are some books." Cadabrin: "How to Keep Your Teeth Clean?! Really?!" Bloomie: "Um...Can't we hang out while you're working?" Just then, Dr Michael comes in. Dr Michael: "Mrs Kahani! I need an abscess that needs to be drained. You might wanna bring a bucket. Just in case!" Bloomie: "Um...We'll be fine here!" Mrs Kahani: (Writes something down on her notebook) "Coming, doc!" (Leaves) Cadabrin: "I think we'll try to have fun here, Bloomie!" (He and Bloomie pretend to be astronauts and they sit on dentist chairs) "This is Space Commander Cadabrin and my assistant Lieutenant Bloomie to Ground Control!" Bloomie: "We can see Mercury from here and boy we know it was the closet to the sun." Cadabrin: "It'll be one small step for kids!" Bloomie: "And one giant leap for..." Both: "Flatterine!" They see Mr Kahani's office across the street and the other Electronicles are having fun. Flatterine And Loundrel spin on office chairs and Doomer shoots a bagel and donut cannon. Doomer: "Yeah!" Cadabrin: "Dad's office is across the street?!" Bloomie: "No fair! We can't compete with that!" Suddenly, the dentist chairs close in on them. Cadabrin: "Uh. Houston! We have a problem!" Bloomie: "Mayday! Mayday!" They press a button and it caused them to fling from their seats. Both: "Whoa!" A little later, Mrs Kahani takes them to the supply room. Mrs Kahani: "Here's some other fun stuff you can look at. This is Dr Michael's Dentist Storage Supplies!" Cadabrin: "Huh. Dental stuff." Dr Michael: (Comes in) "Mrs Kahani! We have a couple of teens with their braces stuck together!" Mrs Kahani: (Writes something down on her notebook) "On my way, doc!" (Leaves) Cadabrin: "Let's see what we have here." Bloomie: "Hmm. Let's see if we can have fun!" Cadabrin: (He and Bloomie pretend to be agents with dental floss as lasers) "Hangley, This is Agents Cadabrin and Bloomie!" Bloomie: "We've got eyes on the dinosaur's tooth and we just gotta get through these lasers to get it!" Cadabrin: (He and Bloomie both make their way through the lasers) "Yep! Just another job for agents..." Bloomie: (Sees Mr Kahani's office) "Um, Cadabrin." Cadabrin: "What is it now?" In Mr Kahani's office, the other Electronicles and Mr Kahani are having a dart-gun fight. Mr Kahani: "Ha. You missed me!" Cadabrin and Bloomie: (Trip over the floss) "Whoa!" A little later, Mrs Kahani takes the kids to the break room. Mrs Kahani: "The fun isn't over yet, kids. There's a Pet we got." Cadabrin: "What kind of pet is it?" They notice a fish in the tank. Mrs Kahani: "A fish! This is Mr Fisher!" Dr Michael: (Comes in) "Mrs Kahani! I need you. We got a caramel apple emergency!" Mrs Kahani: (Writes something down on her notebook) "Be right there, doc! (Gets out the fish food) I'll be right back, Kids! Do me a favor and feed the fish for me." Cadabrin: "Okay!" Now, Cadabrin and Bloomie pretend to be explorers. Cadabrin: "Whoa! That's what I would call a nipper of a fish." Bloomie: "We'd better be careful feeding it!" Cadabrin: "Right!" (Cadabrin tries to feed the fish, but, adds a little too much fish food) "Whoops!" Bloomie: "Cadabrin!" Cadabrin: "Sorry!" Bloomie tries to scoop out the food, but, flings Mr Fisher. Cadabrin: "Mr Fisher!" (Flings Mr Fisher back in the tank) "Well. Looks like it's kids, one, little fishy, zipline!" In Mr Kahani's office, Splattery, Squidling, and Gloobert. Squidling: "Yeah! Whoo!" Gloobert: (laughs). Cadabrin: "Oh great! Why do we even try?" Bloomie: "This place will never be fun as it can be!" Cadabrin: (Notices an arcade) "But, an arcade would be!" Just then, Mrs Kahani comes in. Mrs Kahani: "We're gonna be another half hour, Kids! There's more caramel than we thought. Think you guys can do something fun together." Cadabrin: "I’m sure we'll have fun!" Bloomie: "Yeah!" Mrs Kahani: "And can you guys watch my notebook. I don't want the pages to get stuck together." Cadabrin: "Don't worry, ma'am! We'll keep it safe!" (Mrs Kahani leaves) "Right after we spend the next few minutes playing some cool games!" Bloomie: "I don't know, Cadabrin!" Cadabrin: "Oh, c'mon, Bloomie!" (Gets out a timer and sets it to 30 minutes) "She won't even know we're gone!" During the 30 minutes, Cadabrin and Bloomie play arcade games. Cadabrin: "Alright!" Bloomie: "This is fun!" Suddenly, Cadabrin's timer goes off. Cadabrin: "Uh oh. C'mon, Bloomie! We gotta go!" (he and Bloomie rushes back to the dentist and they made it just in time) Mrs Kahani: "Hey, kids! How's it going?" Cadabrin: "Great! Just minding our own business." Mrs Kahani: "Bad news! Dr Michael sat on a numbing needle and he can't feel anything from the waist down. Can you kids keep watching my notebook?" Bloomie: (gasps) "The notebook!" Flashback to Cadabrin and Bloomie at the arcade. Cadabrin's timer goes off. Cadabrin: "Uh oh! C'mon, Bloomie! We gotta go!" (He and Bloomie rushed out of the arcade and they realize that they left the notebook. Flashback ends) "Um. Yeah! We're on it! So, you got a lot of work stuff in there?" Mrs Kahani: "Can you keep it a secret? It's not for work at all. I'm writing a novel." Bloomie: "Really?" Mrs Kahani: "Yeah! I was hoping this novel will lead to an exciting new career for me!" Cadabrin: "So that was your only copy." Bloomie: "Yeah! It's not like anything's gonna happen to it." Mrs Kahani: "Yes! Seven years of hard work between the two covers. Hey! Thanks a lot for being such good kids, though. Tell you what, after work we can go to the arcade." Cadabrin: "Yeah! Sounds good!" Dr Michael: (Comes in) "Um. Mrs Kahani! I need you to carry me to my 4:00 appointment." Bloomie: "Way to go, Cadabrin! We left the notebook at the arcade!" Cadabrin: "I know we messed up, Bloomie! But, we'll get it back. Right?" Bloomie: "If you insist!" But, when they got to the arcade... Cadabrin: "Oh no! The notebook!" Bloomie: "Cadabrin! Look!" The notebook was in a garbage truck. Cadabrin: "Come Back!" Bloomie: "Maybe these skates could help us." They try skating, but, it fails. Then, they try a horse drawn carriage with a horse pulling them. Both: (Cheering). Bloomie: "Almost!" The notebook flies out. Cadabrin: "Got it!" Suddenly, a few kids are having a water fight and one of them turns on the hose and it blasts the notebook on a girder. Cadabrin: "Oh no! The notebook!" They rode up the elevator to get it and then, a crane begins to move. Both: (Screaming). Flatterine, Squidling and Splattery have dart guns and they didn't notice Cadabrin and Bloomie on the girder. Flatterine: "Did you guys just hear something?" Squidling: "It kind of sounds like Cadabrin and Bloomie!" Splattery: "Guys! Focus! Thanks to Doomer, we got Dad's cubemate trapped in the coffee room. Come on out here, Carmen!" All: "Charge!" Carmen: "Why do I even bother with kids." Both: (Screaming). Cadabrin and Bloomie see the notebook in a hole. Cadabrin: "Oh no!" The Guys are able to catch the notebook. Both: "We got it!" Suddenly, the cement pours on them just below on where they're standing. Bloomie: "Um. Cadabrin!" Cadabrin: "Aww, Great!" Back at the dentist, Mrs Kahani is waiting for Cadabrin and Bloomie to return and they appear. Mrs Kahani: "Kids! Where have you been? And what is that on you?" Bloomie: "It's a pretty long story!" Cadabrin: "But, the good thing is, we got your notebook!" Unluckily, the notebook disintegrates. Mrs Kahani: (Gasps)"What happened?!" Bloomie: "Yeah! You might wanna take a lollipop!" Cadabrin and Bloomie told Mrs Kahani the whole story. Cadabrin: "So, we jumped in the cement and grabbed the notebook, but, we realized that it was too late!" Mrs Kahani: "Kids! You lied to me! You snuck out and ruined all my hard work!" Cadabrin: "We're sorry, Mom!" Mrs Kahani: "Well. You guys did do a good favor for me." Bloomie: "You did?" Mrs Kahani: "Yeah! I decided to start a new novel. About the heroes who help the Future Bubbletucky." Cadabrin: "Who's that?" Mrs Kahani: "The Electronicles! I can't wait to get writing when we get home." Bloomie: "But, before you can do that." Cadabrin: "We got cement on us." Mrs Kahani: (Gets out a jackhammer) "You might wanna take a lollipop. This might hurt a little." An hour later, Cadabrin, Bloomie and Mrs Kahani walked home.Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps